Our Little Secret
by dreamzofhope
Summary: Written for 'The Epic T-Rated Contest' co-organized by Bronzehairedgirl620 and in the memory of Daddy's little Cannibal ...we heard the clicking sound of the locks being undone.The door opened. I stifled a gasp. All Human, Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Secret**

**Written for the 'Epic T Rated' Competition, co-organized by Bronzehairedgirl620, and in the loving memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.**

**R.I.P, Stephanie.**

**The rules:**

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above. Have fun with it! We look forward to reading your entries. :)

-Bronzehairedgirl620

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Summary: **Written for the 'Epic T-Rated Contest' co-organized by Bronzehairedgirl620 and in the loving memory of Daddy's little Cannibal.

...we heard the clicking sound of the locks being door opened. I stifled a gasp.

All Human. Alternate Universe

* * *

**Author's note: **This story, my second entry to the 'Epic T-Rated Contest', is dedicated to _**all**_ of you lovely people who take the time to read what I write. This one's for those who've read any of my stories.

A heart-felt thank-you to _all_ my readers, to all who've put my stories on alerts, even favourites, those who've put me on _author alerts_ and even _favourite author_(!), and _especially_ to the ones who take the time to review my work. I love you guys! _All of you!_

I can't begin to tell you just how happy you make me. My heart does the conga _every single time_ I hear something from you. Thank you all so, so, _SO_ much!

Lots of love!

I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"Jake, stop. Please." I pleaded, almost begged. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Stop. _Please._" I kept imploring.

But he wouldn't stop. My beseeching fell to deaf ears.

"Enough, Jake. Please, stop now."

But he wouldn't listen. I continued to stride after him...he only quickened his pace.

I had had enough of this. He will_ have_ to listen to me.

"Jacob Black." I called out, slow and deliberate, in a voice that promised consequences if not heeded.

He registered the change and stopped at once.

"Get back here." I demanded sternly.

A part of me considered the chances of him defying me. I had no idea what I would do under such a circumstance. Fortunately, it didn't arise.

He turned around and walked up to me. My eyes focused on his, letting him see the frustration I felt.

"Finish your milk._ Now._" I ordered. I was done with coaxing and pleading. If this is what works, so be it. I couldn't dance around the house after him anymore.

Babysitting a 7 year old wasn't fun and games.

Jacob whined. I glared at him, and that did the trick. I extended the glass to him, and he took it.

I went back to the kitchen with him following me. He sat down at the dining table as I fixed his 3 year old brother Seth's evening nibble.

"I don't like this. It's all _pink._" Jake complained.

I sighed in frustration.

"I asked you if you wanted chocolate or strawberry. You picked strawberry, now what's the problem?"I asked through gritted teeth.

"It's so _pink." _He repeated, in a 'isn't it obvious' voice.

"Why didn't you take chocolate then?" I almost cried.

"I wanted to try this stuff, but it stinks." He informed me, placing the glass back on the table.

"What do you want me to do with it? Throw it away?" I demanded in an irritated voice.

The look on his face made it clear that he didn't see the problem in throwing the milk away.

I took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to restore the little patience that I had.

"Jake, we shouldn't waste food. That's not good. Come _on_ now, be a good boy and drink it up." I encouraged."Please." I added for good measures.

"Drinking milk will make me a good boy?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, and it makes you a big boy too. It helps you grow tall fast."

"Really?" He spoke in wonder, looking at the glass of milk as if it was his salvation.

"Oh yes."

Jake finished up his milk in one big gulp, and handed me the empty glass with a triumphant look on his face.

"There's a good boy." I smiled at him.

"You like good boys, right?" He questioned, somewhat shyly.

"Sure, Jake. Everyone does." I answered absently, as I went through the list of 'things to do'.

Baby sitting wasn't a thing I usually did. It was just a favour to my friend-Angela. She was Jake's usual babysitter.

Jake's dad-Mr Black needed his kids-Jake and Seth-to be babysat this weekend, and Angela wasn't available. Mr Black had an urgent, health related appointment at New York and wasn't being able to find a decent babysitter at such a short notice, and that's where I stepped in.

Mr Black knew me. I had been to his house with Angela before. We completed our project at their place last year, so that Angela could babysit the boys too. He was okay with me babysitting the boys and it was settled.

I was a little apprehensive at first, but I knew Angela needed this weekend off with Ben. She was really looking forward to it, and I didn't want her to get all disappointed. Besides, I had thought that this would prove to be a break from my usual routine, a short breather from all the stress due to college work. Had someone told me how difficult kids could be, I would've never have taken this up.

It had only been a day, and I was on the verge of going kaput.

Jake and Seth were both great boys, if only Jake wasn't so stubborn.

"When would they get here?"Jake asked me, sounding surly.

He had asked me this a hundred times already so I knew he was referring to his friends who were supposed to come home today for a little kids' get-together.

"They'll be here in a little while, Jake."

He clicked his tongue and stomped his foot in impatience.

"Why don't you go wake Seth up for me in the meanwhile?" I asked him, to keep him occupied.

"Okay." He sighed, and walked off to the room he shared with his little brother.

I could faintly hear Jake trying to wake Seth up.

'Get up, Seth. Come on. My friends would be here soon, you've gotta change.'

'Come on, little bro. Get up'

I could tell Seth wasn't up yet. Seth was a deep sleeper; it had taken me about half an hour to cajole him out of his bed in the morning. It was going to keep Jake occupied for quite a while. Enough time for me to put stuff together for this kids' gathering. Apparently the parents of the kids in this building did this every Saturday.

I could hear Jake still trying to get Seth up. He sound irritated now.

'_Geddup, geddup, geddup..._'Jake kept up his efforts.

'_Seth, get UP.'_

Jake didn't seem to have made much progress.

'_Get up, you monkey. Now!_' Jake almost screamed.

Uh-oh!

I ran to their room, and found Jake shaking his brother awake, too harshly for my comfort.

"Okay, okay. Thanks Jake, I'll take it from here. "

Seth sat up hurriedly and was now staring at Jake with wide, teary eyes.

Seth looked up to Jake, and would instantly get sad if Jake was upset, or mad at him.

"Come on, Seth. We'll get you ready to meet your friends." I said as I lifted him in my arms.

"Don't baby him so much. He can walk." Jake said; his mood wasn't much better.

Seth took his comment very seriously, like he always did, and tried to get down from my arms. I put him down, and offered him my hands.

"I'm not a baby." He said, folding his arms around his chest so I wouldn't hold his hands and ran to the bathroom ahead of me.

I sighed and followed him in.

He freshened himself, absolutely refusing to let me touch him, since _he was not a baby, _as he kept reminding me.

Jake stood by the door, watching us.

"Go watch some cartoons. We'll be done here soon." I told him.

"I don't watch _cartoons_."

"What do you watch then?"

"He watch schponge bob." Seth supplied, smiling sweetly at his elder brother.

"I do _not. You _watch _'schponge bob'._" Jake said fiercely, mocking Seth, though I could see him blush.

"_Watches, _Seth. Not watch." I corrected, trying to distract Seth, who looked upset again. He hated doing anything that earned him his brother's annoyance.

These things always had me in a fix. Little things meant so much to the kids. I didn't know what the correct thing to say would be.

"Jake, why don't you select what your brother should wear? I like your choice, and Seth likes your choice too. Right, Seth?"

Seth nodded his head vigorously.

"Fine."Jake said, sounding mollified.

"See, your brother's going to get your clothes. He loves you so much; he just doesn't show it much.

I whispered to Seth as Jake went to get Seth's clothes. That made Seth smile happily, thankfully.

"You dry yourself up. I'll be back in a sec." I told Seth and went to find Jake.

He was poking around Seth's wardrobe.

"You know, I like Sponge bob too."I said.

He turned around in surprise."Huh?"

"I think he's really funny. I watch it whenever I can." I told him.

"You do?"He asked, looking amazed.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret between us, okay?" I whispered.

"Okay!" He said, excited at the prospect of being in on a top secret.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He assured me hastily.

"Now come on. Let's get your brother ready. You got his clothes?"

"Yes. Here. I think this blue shirt's good with these pants." He said as he handed me the clothes, a little nervous.

I smiled inwardly. Kids took every small little thing so seriously, and then they'd treat the most serious matters like fun and games.

"They're perfect." I assured him.

He smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling.

Soon the kids started arriving.

They were all settled in Jake and Seth's playroom. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Emily and Sam all of them were in place, talking about this and that, laughing, teasing, enjoying.

Jake decided to join me in the kitchen instead. He helped me take the snacks to the kids. It was really sweet. Jake was a very adorable kid.

"Go join your friends, Jake." I urged.

"We're almost done here. We can go together." He replied.

"You want me to join you guys?" I asked, surprised. I was planning on leaving the kids alone in the room.

"Oh yes. Everyone likes you." He told me.

"That's really sweet. Thanks."

And so here I was, sitting in between Jake and Seth. The kids kept talking among themselves. Jake seemed to be immersed in a very deep conversation with Quil and Embry. Jake noticed me looking at them and smiled at me. I smiled back. Quil gasped audibly, and hurriedly covered his mouth.

"_She likes him, too._"He whispered-a little too loudly-causing Jake to blush and smile goofily.

Apparently the boys didn't realize I heard them, which worked for me just fine. I didn't know how to handle this, to ignore it, to laugh about it or to do something about...and pretending to have not heard it at all seemed like a good way to go.

I sighed deeply. This little discovery explained a lot. Like why Jake would hardly let me talk to the pizza delivery guy at all last night, why Jake would frown every time I kissed Seth's cheeks...

"Let's do something fun." Paul insisted.

"What do you guys want to do?"I asked.

"Let's talk." Emily suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Cannibals." Leah declared.

I looked at her, surprised at what she'd said. She glared at me; as pathetic as it sounds, it disoriented me a bit.

"What's _cabibnals_?" Seth asked me, looking confused.

"Cannibals. They're people who eat you."Leah told him, in a made up scary voice.

Seth visibly flinched back.

"It's nothing, Seth. Leah's just being stupid as usual." Jake said protectively, looking at Leah angrily. That seemed to ease Seth at once.

"Oh, yeah? Wh-" Leah began, but I interrupted her, thinking it best for everyone's benefit.

"Why don't we discuss what you want to do when you're older?" I offered; that's the first thing that occurred to me.

Leah definitely wasn't pleased at my intrusion, but I was babysitter here, and she was the baby- an 8 year old girl, who enjoyed scary stuff. I knew that phase very well. Having Emmett for a brother gave me enough first-hand experiences.

"I wanna be an F1 car-racer!" Jake declared, proudly.

"That's cool." I encouraged, as Seth looked at his brother in awe.

"I wanna be a business-man." Quil declared.

"I wanna be in the army." Leah declared.

"That's a guy thing." Paul almost laughed.

"Says who?"All of us three girls spoke at once.

Emily giggled at the co-incidence while Leah avoided looking at me, as did I._ How mature._

"It's wrong to assume girls can't do what guys can do. Girls are just as good." I told them.

"I wanna be a fireman." Seth spoke shyly, looking down at his hands.

"That's _so _nice, sweetie." I crooned, picking him up, settling him on my lap and kissing his forehead in adoration.

He giggled.

Jake narrowed his eyes at Seth, and he began climbing down my lap, trying to be sneaky about it.

I sighed inwardly. This would be tricky.

"Why don't we go down and play?" Paul whined.

He definitely wasn't the one for patience.

"You all want to go down then?"

They all nodded their affirmations.

"Okay then, let's head down."

* * *

The kids decided to play _lock-and-key_. All of them were giggling and enjoying themselves. Seth was playing with his favourite blue ball on his own. He threw it in the air and then tried to catch it as it came back down.

Jake kept glancing my way. He smiled whenever our eyes met, and waited for me to smile back.

He ran very fast, as did Leah.

Seth kept playing with his ball.

"That was very high, Seth. Good." I appreciated him as he threw his ball pretty high up and then caught it.

Seth smiled widely at the admiration.

"I can throw it_ much_ higher."Jake said, and ran towards us. Apparently, he'd heard our little exchange.

He took the ball from Seth, and threw it high up and caught it back.

"See?" He looked at me.

Seth clapped for his brother enthusiastically.

"Very impressive, Jake." I nodded.

Leah snorted. "That was nothing." She said, and snatched the ball from Jake and threw it up in the sky.

And that lead to all other kids to want to show their skills. That made Seth uneasy. He absolutely loved that ball and hated to see it being snatched by everyone.

He looked up at me and gestured for the ball.

"Okay, guys. You're all awesome. Can we get the ball back now? Seth wants it."I said from where I sat.

The kids were in no mood to listen. The ball kept flying around wildly. The kids were arguing among themselves to decide who gets the ball next.

The kids were shouting and running around wildly. It was utter chaos.

The next thing I know, someone made a spectacular throw and the ball disappeared from my view. I waited to see it come back down, but it never did.

"Uh oh!" Emily exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked her, as I left my bench and rushed to where the kids were.

"Seth's ball landed in someone's balcony." Emily told me.

I looked at Seth who was looking at Jake, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, and then one fell.

Jake ran to Seth and hugged him.

"What is your problem Leah? Can't you do one thing right?"Jake shot at Leah.

"_I _didn't do anything. Had you not tried to interfere, the ball would have gone straight up and not that way."

Seth was sobbing now. It was his favourite ball.

"Oh, yeah? So _I _–" Jake started.

"Stop it, you two." I said. "Quarreling won't help. What floor did it go to?" I asked, as I picked the sobbing Seth up and cradled him in my arms. For once Jake didn't have a problem with it.

"It was the second floor." Emily said."Or was it the first one?" She mused.

Oh no!

"Um, I dunno, It was either the first or second. I'm not sure." She said, looking apologetic.

"No problem."I sighed. "Don't worry Seth; we'll get your ball back."

* * *

Seth and I stood in front of the second floor apartment. We stared at the door for a while and shared a nervous glance. Neither of us wanted a repeat of the first floor apartment incident. Tyler, the occupant, was..._delusional, _to say the least, while being polite.

The ball wasn't in his balcony, and he was convinced that our reason to visit him-Seth's ball- was just made up and that I was actually there to _'ask him out'_. He went on and on about how he was willing to agree to a lot more than that.

Seth and I, quite literally, ran away.

We stared at the door a little longer, not sure what to do. I knew Seth wanted his ball back. I knew he wouldn't throw any tantrums if I couldn't find his ball, but he would be sad, which would be worse.

I sighed, and conjured up all the courage I had and rang the doorbell.

I was pretty uneasy. This was odd-knocking people's doors in search of a ball, but anyway. _It's okay._ _You're doing a good thing. It's okay._ I mentally chanted, trying not to think of how stupid I felt.

Had I known that Babysitting entailed all of this, I'd have never taken it up. Running around the kids, putting up with their tantrums and silly demands...

I stood there, waiting, staring at the handsomely done door; mentally cursing myself for volunteering for all of this...

Seth's hold around my hand tightened as we heard the clicking sound of the locks being undone.

The door opened.

I stifled a gasp.

Out came the most gorgeous man I'd _ever_ laid eyes on. Forest green eyes looked back at me; eyes that seemed to dazzle me speechless. The most fine-looking bronze mess of hair on his head looked like it had had the fortune to have his hand run through them many times. His slightly pale looking face was blessed with sharp features that seemed to have been carved specially by the creator, just to suit him perfect.

He wore black jeans, and..._No shirt_. A girl can only take so much. Not my fault if my mouth popped open at the sight of his broad shoulders, or his abs...

"Yes?" He spoke, and my knees all but buckled. His voice was almost music, soft, velvety-smooth.

"Yeah, I...I..." I stuttered, way to go...I cleaned my throat, looking down and blushing. My cheeks were flaming.

"Oh, sorry." He said, and disappeared behind his door, appearing seconds later, buttoning up his shirt.

His shirt would help my lost coherency return, but I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"Hi. How can I help you?" He spoke.

"Hi. I'm Bella."I introduced. "Seth's babysitter." I added, gesturing at Seth, before he told me how cute my _son_ was.

"'I am Seth." Seth added, extending his hands for a handshake.

"Well, Hello Seth. I'm Edward." He said, sitting on his heels and shaking Seth's outstretched hands. Seth smiled the brightest of his smiles.

"I want ball." Seth said, sounding sad again.

Edward looked up at me, a little confused.

"Actually, the kids threw the ball too high up and we think it landed in your terrace." I told him, surprised that I could actually form a sensible sentence.

"It must have been one heck of a shot."He chuckled.

"Come on, let's have a look." He said, taking Seth into his arms, making him laugh.

As we made our way to his balcony, I noticed the insides of his house. It was immaculately clean and tastefully done. All was in perfect condition, except for the table at the corner which was littered with paper with his laptop in the midst of it all. It seemed like he was working.

"Sorry to disturb you." I spoke.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. It's nothing." He dismissed my worries.

"You have a very nice house." I told him.

"Thanks. My mom did this." He told me.

"Wow."

And then we got to his balcony. It was closed. He opened it and we went outside. It was the most well kept balcony I ever came across. Beautiful, exotic looking plants adorned most part of the sides. Most pretty looking flowers, fully bloomed sat on each of the plants. Amidst the plants was Seth's blue ball.

"Ball!" Seth rejoiced and started jumping in Edward's arms. Edward put him down and he rushed to fetch his ball.

He was jumping up and down out of happiness.

"Nice balcony." I commented.

"Yeah." He sounded surprised. I looked up at him curiously.

"My sister manages this. I hardly ever come out."He explained, chuckling. "She visits me almost every other day. She loves doing all this, though I'm sure it is only an excuse for her to come over and trouble me some more. She loves the fact that she's the younger one; she takes full advantage of it."

I chuckled.

"Lucky her! In my case it is the elder brother who troubles the younger sister. "

"Tortured by siblings. We have something in common already." He chuckled.

I blushed.

And then I remembered Seth. He was standing quietly, observing the two of us with analyzing eyes.

"Um...I should go. I've got kids waiting for me." I said, gesturing at the group of kids who could be seen from his terrace.

"Oh! Quiet a bunch." He chuckled.

"Tell me about it." I murmured."Well then, thanks."

"No problem."He said, looking all serious, as if considering something.

I wished I could stall my leaving, stare at him some more, but I couldn't delay anymore.

"Come on, Seth. Let's go."

"Thank you." Seth Smiled at Edward and held my hands. We made our way out.

"You're most welcome, buddy." Edward ruffled Seth's hair.

"Well, then, Bye." I said, as I stood outside his door. I looked at him; he wore that same thoughtful look from before.

"Bella?" He called, making me sway at the way my name sounded, coming from his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I joined you guys?" He asked, nervously.

_Really?_

"Sure."I said, before he could think the better of it.

He looked surprised, his eyes widening a bit, as if he expected me to decline.

I almost snorted at the idea; managing to refrain from doing so at the last moment. _Thank you lord!_

"Wow. Um, yeah, great. Just a second." He stuttered, and rushed back inside.

He appeared seconds later with his keys, and soon we were going back to the kids.

Seth rushed ahead of us, happily showing off his retrieved ball.

I saw Jake rush to Seth, happy for him, and then he saw us...me and Edward, and came to a halt.

His smile slipped, and he took to staring at Edward.

Quil and Embry came and stood on either sides of Jake, as if expressing their displeasure at the new guest too.

Emily smiled and _winked at me?_

Leah looked utterly bored.

Jared, Paul and Sam were pretty much the curious observers.

"Guys, this is Edward."Edward waved at the kids. "Why don't you tell him your names?"

"Seth." Seth initiated the introduction happily.

Edward chuckled, and ruffled Seth's hair. Seth giggled happily, and Jake narrowed his eyes at him.

_Here we go._

"I'm Emily."Emily came ahead and shook his hands.

"Hey Emily. Pretty name."

"Thanks. These are my best friends- Leah and Sam."

"Hello, Leah, Sam."

"Hey."Leah uttered, as if obliging him and Sam offered a polite smile.

I looked at Jake; he stared back at me, clearly not pleased with having Edward here.

I motioned for him to go next. He shook his head.

I mouthed a 'please'. He sighed heavily and went up to where Edward was talking to Sam, Paul and Jared.

"I'm Jake. He's Quil and he's Embry."Jake declared, haughtily, folding his arms around his chest.

"Nice to meet you guys." Edward tried being polite.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on guys, we'll start a new game." Jake said, dismissing Edward's efforts at being friendly.

Edward came back to me as the kids flocked around Jake.

"I'm sorry about that. The kids will just take some time getting used to a new person. They'll come around." I told him.

"Nah, you don't have to apologize. It's okay. They're kids. I've got to show them that I'm a friend."

"How would you do that?" I asked.

"Ice-cream should do the trick." He smirked.

"You'll bribe the kids into making friends with you?" I smiled and raised my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled. "Not really, I'll try to be 'cool' in their books."

_Oh, you're cool in every book._

"These kids aren't that easy. Your plan might backfire." I said.

"Yeah, but even if it does, I'd get more time with you." He spoke, and then froze. "I um...I mean, I'd get more time with you all. Kids, I mean."

I blushed, and could barely keep from smiling. He was cute when he was nervous.

"By the way, is there an ice-parlour anywhere nearby?"

I snorted, quite audibly, this time. _Great, he'll sure be impressed by my power-grunt._

"You're the one that lives here."

"Yeah, well, I don't go around much. It's just home to work, work to home and that's it. Being a software engineer does that to you sometimes." He shrugged.

"There's one just a block away." I informed him.

"Great. So, do you-"

"Bella!"Jake interrupted Edward. He was running towards us.

"Bella? Will _you_ play with us?" He asked, with sufficient emphasis on 'you'.

"Um...I dunno Jake. Running and I don't go together."

"Please. Come on. _Please?_"He requested.

"Jake, I'll fall down."

"I'll catch you." He promised.

I laughed softly. "No, Jake. You won't be able to catch me."

Jake pouted unhappily.

"How about we go eat some ice-cream instead?"Edward proposed.

Jake eyed him suspiciously.

"Ice-cream!" Paul exclaimed loudly.

Seth heard him and gasped audibly.

"Iich-Cleam!" He jumped for joy.

"That's nice. The ice-creams are on me. Let's go?" Edward said.

It was funny to see him waiting for the kids' reaction nervously.

All of them were more than happy with it, except for Jake. _Of course_.

Quil and Embry looked like they wanted to join the celebationst, but it was easy to see that they wouldn't do anything that'd upset Jake.

"Jake?"

"I don't like Ice creams." He declared, glaring at Edward.

"Don't you?" I smiled slyly at him.

"No."He murmured.

"Not even if it's vanilla with choco-chips?"

"You know my favourite!" He whispered, sounding awed.

"Of course, I do. You told me yesterday."

"But, you _remember._" He whispered, in the same joyful voice.

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Will you sit with me?" He whispered.

"Sure!" I promised.

"Okay! Let's go." He said, holding one of my hands and pulling me after him.

I thought I heard Edward mumble something along the lines of 'Looks like I have competition already.', but it was probably just wishful thinking.

I looked back to see Seth in Edward's arms, and Emily by his side, talking her heart out.

Jake continued pulling me ahead of everyone; I was practically running.

Within no time at all we were at the ice-cream parlour. Kids were shouting their favourites and I was failing at trying to keep them from being so loud.

_Finally_, everybody was settled and quiet, somewhat.

Jake sat next to me, telling me something about how his last cut was healing and the _'crusty thing' _was dangling, ready to fall out any moment.

"You didn't tell me what you would like to eat, Bella." Edward whispered suddenly, right next to my ears, his cool breath fanning my face.

"Umm...nothing, Edward. You get yourself something. I'm okay. I don't want anything to eat."

"Why not?"

"No reason."I shrugged. "Not in the mood for an ice-cream. You got ice-creams for the kids; that's more than enough."

"Humour me." He insisted. "Which one would you like?"

I chuckled. He wasn't going to give up.

"Anything you like." I said, and heard a gasp from the other side of the table.

I looked around to find Quil and Embry open-mouthed, looking at Jake. Jake was intently staring at his ice-cream with a slight frown.

"_She said anything __**he**__ likes!_" Quil whispered to Embry, again a little too loudly.

Edward was facing the other side. His uplifted cheeks told me he was smiling.

"Um...I'd take the choco-fudge, please."I spoke.

"Sure." He nodded and went off.

I sighed internally. I didn't know how to deal with this. Jake was a kid, and I didn't want to do anything to upset him. Smallest of things I said made him smile, and smallest of things I said made him sad.

Jake was still looking anywhere but at me. Quil and Embry were looking at me disapprovingly.

The kids at the adjacent table were oblivious to everything. Seth was still with Edward.

Edward appeared with my ice-cream. He occupied the empty seat next to me and sat Seth on his lap.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"My pleasure." He smiled.

Edward was feeding the ice-cream to Seth, making him laugh happily.

"_Eat it yourself, Seth._"Jake bellowed at Seth, making Seth jump.

"_Jake! _Stop shouting_._" I told him, frowning at him. Jake really needed to keep his temper in control.

Jake looked at me; his eyes sad at first, then angry again.

He huffed, folded his hands, sat back in his chair and took to staring out of the window.

Edward was trying to soothe a sobbing Seth, cradling him in his arms. He looked at me apologetically.

I smiled at him, tying to convey that it was all okay.

I looked back at Jake. He hadn't finished his ice-cream. Quil and Embry were done with theirs.

"Jake, finish your ice-cream." I told him softly.

"I don't want to eat it anymore."He said, still looking out of the window.

I sighed.

"Jake?"

He didn't acknowledge it.

"Fine. As you wish. Be as stubborn as you want to be." I said, not so patiently.

Jake looked at me with eyed, and sighed dejectedly. "Bella are you mad at me?"

I didn't reply.

"Please don't be mad at me." He requested.

I didn't react.

"I'll eat it." He sighed, sounding resigned.

"Whatever you want, Jake." I snapped.

"I'll eat it. Don't be mad, please." He said, looking at me pleadingly.

"I'm not mad." I said.

"Then smile." He said.

I sighed. "I'm not mad, Jake. Just Eat it."

"Smile if you're not angry. Or I'll think you _are _mad at me."

I flashed him a quick smile before going back to my poker face.

"That was funny." He laughed, and began copying me-smiled and then almost instantly made a serious face, again and again and that really was funny. I burst out chuckling too.

Jake looked relieved.

"Seth? I'm sorry. Will you look at me?"Jake spoke, looking at Seth who was still in Edward's arms, head resting on his shoulders.

"He's sleeping." Edward whispered.

"Oh! He must have been tired with all the running around, and _crying_." I looked at Jake; he looked appropriately guilty. "Maybe we should take him home."

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

After everyone was done eating, we headed back. The kids went back to their respective houses, Paul still worried about the ice-cream stain on his shirt. "My mother loves my _clothes_ more than she loves _me_, I tell you..."

Edward was still holding Seth.

"I'll take it from here." I said, extending my arms for Seth as we reached Edward's building. Edward lived in the building next to that of Blacks.

"Okay." He said, and tried to move Seth to my arms, but Seth wouldn't let go. He had been holding Edward's collar and wouldn't loosen his grip on it for the world.

"I'll take him up to the flat." Edward offered.

Jake sighed dramatically but didn't say anything, worried about getting me mad again I suppose.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We made our way to the apartment and Edward tucked Seth in his bed.

"Thanks for the ice-cream again." I murmured as I accompanied Edward to the door.

"That was my pleasure, though I'm sure about the whole fiasco at the parlour." He said apologetically.

"That was not your fault." I hastened to tell him. "It's just the kids. _I'm _sorry."

"Oh, no. I enjoyed every minute of it." He whispered; his emerald eyes seeming penetrate mine with their intensity.

I blushed.

"Though it would have been better if you were there without the kids."

I froze for a moment, believing that he meant to suggest that he wouldn't mind taking me on a date. But how could that be? _Him _wanting to take _me_ out?

He must have meant to imply that managing the kids was tiresome. Yeah, _that_ sounds about right.

"Yeah." I said, and chuckled; chuckled at how silly my mind was. Edward asking me out? Yeah, _right_.

"Um, well then-" He began.

"_Bella!_" Jake called from inside.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "I'll be there Jake, just a second."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that, he-" I started.

"Bel-_laaaaaa_" Jake sang.

"Just a_ second_, _Jake_!"

"Bella, Bella, Bel-_laaaaaaa_. Bell, Bell, Bel-_laaaaaa_." Jake again.

I almost stomped my foot.

Edward was trying not to laugh. I looked at him indignantly.

"What's so funny, Mister?"

"Oh, _Bellsy!_" Jake called.

I _did_ stomp my foot. Edward burst out laughing.

"_Fine_. I'm _glad_ I could make you laugh, Edward. I'll be going now. Bye." I said, and began moving back when he caught my wrist.

"Wait, Bella." Edward said.

My breath caught.

"Bella..." He began, but-

"Oh, Bella. Bella-Rella!" Jake was seriously annoying me now.

"I was sayin-"

"Oh_ dear_ Bella!" He called in a sing song voice.

Edward huffed in frustration. "_Fine_, then. Just give me your number." He said.

I was stunned.

Does he really want my number? Did he _really _mean to ask me out earlier?

"I mean, if that's okay with you." He said, loosening his grip on me.

_Of course it is!_

I swiftly took the pen from his shirt's pocket and wrote my number on his palms.

"Here." I whispered, blushing slightly.

"Thanks." He murmured, looking at me in surprise.

"_Bella!_" Jake's now irritated voice sounded very close.

"I'll call you." Edward whispered, and kissed my cheeks. He left with a 'bye', leaving me rooted to the spot, my hand on my cheeks...where his lips had been seconds ago.

"What are you staring at?"

Jake's voice pulled me back to reality, making me jump.

"Nothing." I said.

"So, he's gone?" He asked, looking down, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Who?" I asked, still in a daze, dazzled by him.

"That guy_._" He said with distaste.

"Yeah, he's gone and his name is _Edward_."

"Ok." He mumbled.

"Why were you calling me earlier?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, I...I wanted...I wanted to ask you something." He mumbled.

"Really? What did you want to ask me?" I pressed, making my way to the kitchen, my suspicions being confirmed. Jake didn't want me around Edward. Perfect.

How was I to deal with it? A 7 year old jealous of the guy his baby-sitter just talked to.

"What are we having for dinner? Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask." He spoke.

"We're having lasagna."I informed him.

"Okay."He said, a little sadly.

I sighed. I knew I needed to set this right.

*

After dinner, I went to tuck Jake in.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad." He said, though he didn't manage to convince me.

"Are you gonna lie to me now?" I asked him.

He looked at me thoughtfully and mumbled a small "No."

"What's it Jake?"

"He's your new friend, isn't he? That _Edward._" He asked me softly, speaking Edward's name with distaste.

"Yes, I think so." I told him. As I said that, my stomach did a flip.

He sighed sadly.

"But why is that a problem, Jake?"

"You wouldn't want to be friends with me, now." He said, sadly.

"Why do you think so?" I asked.

"He's so much taller!" He said in a frustrated voice, lifting his hands in the air. "I'm just a little kid." He finished sourly.

"You're a good kid, Jake, and you _are_ my friend."

"Really?" He asked happily.

"Yes." I nodded.

He smiled happily.

"I'm gonna be taller than him someday. Even if I have to drink all the milk in the world." He whispered.

I laughed. "I'm sure you'd be taller than him, Jake."

"But _you'll_ go out with _him_." He stated gloomily, looking at me for a confirmation, or maybe hoping for a negation.

"I will, if he'll ever ask me out." I whispered, feeling unsure.

"Of course he will. The way he was looking at you..." He whispered bitterly.

My cheeks reddened and I smiled happily at the thought.

Jake wasn't happy still.

"You know what, Jake?"

"What?" He asked dully.

"You know something nobody else does, and nobody ever will." I told him.

"I do?"

I nodded.

"What?" He asked.

"My little secret!"

"That sponge-bob one?" He asked.

I nodded again. "Nobody else knows that, and no one should."

"No one will ever find out." He promised.

"Cool. That'll be our little secret."

"Yeah, our little secret." He said happily.

"Take that, green eyes." He whispered, smiling widely.

"Now go to sleep, okay? Good night." I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella. Your secret's safe with me." He said, and rolled to his side.

I went to the guest-room, satisfied at having done something right. My phone rang. The possibility of the much-awaited call made my heart hammer against my chest.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" The velvety voice made my heart sing.

"Hi, Edward."

_Babysitting wasn't so bad after all._

We talked about this and that, and I realized how easy it was to talk to Edward. We talked, we laughed...I enjoyed talking to Edward. He told me about himself, and his family. He asked me about me, where I was from, what I did, my hobbies, my favourites, my interests...and many other trivial things.

"You didn't seriously eat that, did you?" He asked me curiously, when I told him about the incident where Emmett had given me a leaf and told me that it was 'The Holy bite of deliverance' and that if I ate it, my wish would come true.

"Um, I sorta did." I told him, and he cracked up. "My stomach couldn't handle it though."

His laughter was so contagious that I joined him before I could help myself.

A glance at the watch told me that we'd been talking for about an hour and a half! Time does fly when you're enjoying yourself.

"Bella?"

Edward's slightly nervous voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

**3 months later...**

"Don't sit that close to the television Jake, Nessie." I said.

I was babysitting Jake and Seth again, and Nessie too. Nessie was the Blacks' new neighbour, and Jake's new crush. Nessie's parents were out too, so she joined us for the night.

Jake and Nessie sat at the sofa as I went to sit next to Edward...

Jake didn't have a problem with Edward anymore-for obvious reasons.

I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

Edward and I were together and things were going great; life didn't get much better. We both really liked each other, though I seriously suspected that I was in much deeper already; it didn't scare me as much as I feared it might as I could sense the same vibes from his end, too.

Angela had let me have this job when she found out about Edward and me, and Mr. Black approved of Edward -so he was allowed to come over whenever I was here to babysit the boys, which worked only too well with me. I spent every possible minute of my day with him.

He would come to visit me at the university, and we'd go out much often.

I'd met his family too, just casually. He'd taken me to a little get-together at his place, even Emmett was invited. Quite surprisingly, they got along well. I was quite relieved. Carlisle and Esme- Edward's parents- were very nice and welcoming. I felt at ease around Esme, it wasn't as awkward as I thought meeting a guy's mother would be like. It wasn't awkward at all. She was really caring; she reminded me of my mother.

Alice was great. It was like I'd found a girlfriend in Edward's sister.

Jasper-Alice's fiancée-was awesome. His taste in music and mine were way too common, and we might even be on our way to become relatives as Emmett seemed to be falling hard for Rosalie-Jasper's twin, and I knew Emmett. He rarely committed to something, but when he did-he wouldn't back down for the world, and Jasper said it was the first time Rosalie was considering introducing a guy to her parents.

Edward's fingers went to the hem of my shirt, playing with it absently. Every so often his fingers would brush the tiny sliver of my skin that was exposed as my shirt rode up, making my body tingle.

The smile playing on his lips told me this wasn't as absent minded a gesture as I thought.

I readjusted myself so my head was resting on his shoulders, and in the process I brushed my lips against his neck.

The reaction was instant. He stiffened and his hands on my waist tightened. I smiled in triumph.

He looked down at me, his emerald more intense than usual; all traces of teasing had left his features.

As his eyes bore into mine, I was putty in his hands.

He leaned down and touched his lips to my temples, making me close my eyes and sigh softly at the wonderful feeling. His lips trailed down to my cheeks, to my jaws, to the very corner of my mouth-

"Ahem!"

We both straightened up with a start. I saw Nessie covering her mouth with her hands and giggling.

Jake was trying very hard not to laugh.

I blushed, tomato red. I'd absolutely forgotten about the kids.

My charmer of a boyfriend always did that to me. All it took was a look, and I was absolutely unaware of anything but him.

"The episode's over."Jake said, gesturing at the T.V. "Just saying. You might not have noticed."

Nessie burst out laughing again.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Let's see if there's any good movie playing."Jake suggested.

"I don't think so. Somebody should be in the bed right now." I said.

Jake settled back in the sofa and took to examining the fingernails of his left hand.

"Somebody should be home right now."He said, with a smirk on his face.

Whoever said kids were _kids_ was kidding. Kids these days were way too smart for anyone's good.

Jake was referring to Edward, of course. I was allowed to have him here only till dinner.

"Fine." I shot at Jake through clenched teeth. He smiled smugly. "Only fifteen minutes, and then you're to go to bed."

"And you." I stood up and took Edward's hands to yank him up.

"You gotta leave." I said, as he resisted my efforts.

"Don't I get the fifteen minutes?" He pouted at me.

"_Fine_." I said. He pulled me back in his arms. "_Only_ fifteen minutes, you two. I'm watching the clock."

Edward sighed. "Yes Ma'am."

If I had my way, Edward wouldn't be leaving my side, ever. But things just don't work that way.

"Seth's the easiest one to handle between you three boys." I grumbled.

Jake rolled his eyes. "He's asleep all the time." He said.

Edward chuckled.

"What are you so happy about, Mister? You're on the bad boys' list." I said, smacking his across the chest.

"As long as I'm on the top." He whispered in my ear, making me roll my eyes and chuckle.

Edward was surfing through the channels, looking for an appropriate show to watch, when he stumbled across a channel showing 'Sponge Bob'.

"Yeah, because everybody just loves to watch 'Sponge bob'." Edward mumbled sarcastically and changed the channel.

I caught Jake's eyes and we shared a knowing grin. He gestured at me that his lips were sealed, and I winked at Jake.

Edward caught our little exchange; his eyes danced between the two of us, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Am I missing out on something?"

I giggled as Jake smirked. "You're cute when you're jealous, Green eyes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I made Seth such a sleepy head! Lol.

Thanks to my cousin for inspiring this. Actually, my cousin had once managed to throw his favourite ball into someone's balcony and I had to get it back for him. Too bad there was no Edward in there...

And that 'milk' part? He inspired that too. He hates milk like no other, and really does run around the house trying to avoid drinking it-shouting and crying and everything. It's my aunt's 'evening exercise' as she puts .

**So, did you like it?**

Do drop me a line or two. **Please**, do. _**Any **_comment, suggestion, advice, complaint is most welcome.  
Oh, and do remember to be back and vote for it, if you feel the story deserves it. :)

**Please, Do Review. **

Say Anything you gotta say. I appreciate it more than I can ever let you know.


	2. VOTING

VOTING

Hey there!

Well, first of all, thank you so much for reading this story, and to those who showed their love for it in the form of reviews and favorites-an extra special thank-you! I'm eternally grateful.

The voting details are out-

The voting will take place in the form of a poll on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile.

You can find her on my favorite authors.

The specifics are as follows:

The voting will take place in three stages-

_Round one_: June 22nd-26th. All stories will be included.

_Round two_: June 29th-July 3rd. The top 30-40 stories (half) from round one will be included.

_Round three_: July 6th-10th. The top 20-30 stories (half) from the second round will be included. 1st, 2nd and 3rd place winners will be determined.

I urge you all to go vote for your favorites…each and every vote matters.

Check out the other entries in the community. You will find a link on Bronze's profile, under communities.

There's an amazing amount of talent out there.

Well, that's all for now…a huge thank-you to all those who reviewed, again. Lots of love…


End file.
